


Wanted

by AngelQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Were you really going to leave?" Tag for <i>Morpheus</i>, set before <i>The Pegasus Project</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

"Were you really going to leave?"

Vala looked up from the book in her lap, surprised at the interruption. Daniel wasn't looking at her, still in the same position he'd been in for the past hour: leaning against the table in the center of his lab, seemingly engrossed in the chaotic piles of books and artifacts.

She eyed him for a moment, and then countered, "What do you mean?"

"In the Gate Room," he clarified. "You were all packed and ready to go through the Gate. Did you mean it? Or were you just playing to the audience?"

Vala considered his questions, thinking back to her steadily-declining state of mind the past few days. Being subject to intense questioning – or rather, torture, from her point of view – and having been a victim of attempted blackmail had not been on her list of ways to pass the time pleasantly while he and his little teammates had been off getting in over their heads. Aside from him, and perhaps Mitchell and Teal'c, she didn't really know what to think of the rest of these people, but she was fairly certain that even after she passed their little tests, they still didn't trust her.

"I won't stay where I'm not wanted," she said at last, looking back down at the book in her lap. Vala wouldn't admit it, not to Daniel anyway, but these tales about Merlin, Arthur, and the Knights of the Round Table were more interesting than they sounded.

Daniel, however, didn’t want the conversation to end. "You're wanted, Vala," he hastened to assure her, looking up at her with eyes that were surprisingly earnest. "You've got the most detailed information about the Ori and Adria —"

"No, Daniel," she cut him off, shaking her head. "That only implies that I'm needed here. Being needed and wanted are two different things. I would think you would know that." Vala looked up at him. "Do you want me here?"

He didn't answer at first, and just when she was about to stand up and walk out, he spoke up.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

Vala felt her lips come up in a large smile. "Good," she replied, "Because I find myself rather liking it here, despite its obvious drawbacks and distinct lack of manners on the parts of some people around here."

Daniel rolled his eyes at her comment and began to turn back to his work. Using her finger to keep her page in the book, Vala stood up and walked over to stand next to him, looking over his shoulder.

"So," she said brightly, "Since you're so hell-bent on going to this Atlantis of yours, do I get to go too? And tell me more about this ‘Guinevere’ in these tales. Is she important?"


End file.
